


Ineffable Plans

by newbie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Top Azriaphale, a bit of smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Azriaphale explains to Crowley about the Devine interaction he had with God herself, and then they take their relationship to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley and Azriaphale were making out on the couch in the back room of the angel’s the bookshop. In the month following the almost apocalypse the pair had begun dating. Azriaphale quite liked making out with Crowley, although he preferred the old fashioned term necking, whatever you called it he liked feeling the demon's body against his, their lips pressed together. On this particular necking session Crowley was straddling Aziraphale as the angel laid back on the couch. 

"My angel," Crowley hissed in Aziraphale's ear. 

The next thing the demon knew the pair were laying in nothing but their underwear on the bed of Aziraphale's flat upstairs, his clothes neatly folded on the nearby chair and he presumed Aziraphale's were tucked away in the wardrobe.

“Someone’s quick with the miracles,” Crowley laughed as he took off his glasses and placed them on the side table.

“Yes. . . Well. . .” Aziraphale struggled to find the right words.”I figured that a, um, a small miracle couldn’t hurt,” he smiled back at the demon.

“I love your smile angel,” Crowley replied gently cupping Aziraphale’s face in his hand, causing the angel to blush.

“Now where were we?” Crowley continued. “Ah yes I remember,” he climbed back on top of the angel and started kissing him again.

Aziraphale let out a loud gasp when he felt their stiffening members pressed against each other, aching to be freed from their elastic waistband prisons. 

“Everything alright angel?” The demon slid off the angel. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all dear boy,” Azriaphale gently rubbed Crowley’s cheek. “I just have something to say before we take things further.”

“I’m listening angel,” Crowley raised an eyebrow, but gave Aziraphale his full attention.

“Well, I think we should talk about, about, the um,” Aziraphale was nervous, he didn’t know how to accurately articulate what he needed to say.

“Come on angel, out with it,” Crowley said impatiently as he sat up so the pair were face to face.

“Alright, just please don’t interrupt me,” the angel asked the demon.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Crowley answered as he began rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Oh that’s heavenly,” Aziraphale moaned causing the demon to chuckle.

“Now, where was I?” The angel tried to remember his train of thought.

“Something you need to tell me before we go any further,” Crowley answered as his thumbs pressed into Aziraphale’s shoulders right where his wings would come out.

“Ahh, right,” Aziraphale smiled. “Last night I have the most enlightening dream, well it wasn’t a dream actually, God herself spoke to me. Oh yes right there.”

“Really?” Crowley slowly laid Aziraphale down and climbed on top of him. “And what did the almighty have to say?”

“She said that her plans are ineffable.”

“Of course they are,” Crowley leaned down and whispered in the angel’s ear.

“Right,” Aziraphale took a deep breath and tried to focus on what he was saying rather than Crowley’s erection pushing into his back, he completely missed the sarcastic tone to Crowley’s voice. 

“So she, God, told me that since her plans were ineffable everything that had happened was according to her plan.” Aziraphale wasn’t sure if he was getting his point across so he leaned up on his arms and craned his neck to get a look at the demon.

Crowley had leaned up too and his erection was now pressing against Azriaphale’s bum. “Hang on,” the demon said when he noticed Aziraphale’s eyes meeting his.

“What do you mean hang on?” Aziraphale sat up even more causing Crowley to fall off him completely.

“You mean to tell me,” the demon answered. “You and me, what we have, what we’re about to do, is all part of God’s ineffable plan?”

“Well, yes and no,” Aziraphale smiled and placed a tender kiss on the demon’s lips. 

“What do you mean yes and no.” Crowley threw his arms up in frustration. “It either is or it isn’t.”

“Darling relax and let me continue please,” Aziraphale answered a nodding Crowley.

“You see,” the angel laid the demon down and mimicked what Crowley had been doing to his back a minute ago. “She told me that in her ineffable plan, those who are meant to spend their days together do. As long as two people love each other truly however they feel comfortable expressing that love is alright with her.” Aziraphale was receiving delighted hisses from the demon underneath him.

“Sssso basssically,” when Crowley was aroused his snake tendencies tended to be even more pronounced. “God has given you the all clear for us to have sex?”

“Precisely,” Aziraphale whispered in Crowley’s ear.

“Well then,” Crowley perked up. “Better role over then, I am supposed to be behind you aren’t I?”

“Oh I think not tonight,” Aziraphale smiled as he pulled off Crowley’s briefs and then his own. “For our first time I was rather thinking I would like to make those hips of yours rock back and forth on my cock,” the angel blushed at his crude language.

“Oh angel,” he hissed again. “I’m yours for the taking,” between his beautiful angel naked on top of him and the way Aziraphale had just spoken to him, Crowley felt like he would burst.

“Roll over,” Aziraphale whispered in Crowley’s ear. “I want to see you while we make love,” clearly dirty talk wasn’t going to be a recurring thing.

“Pleassse,” Crowley did has he was told. “I’m ready to burst.”

“Oh my dear, I think you’ll find we’ll make love for a miraculous amount of time,” Aziraphale smiled as he took Crowley’s ankles and placed them on his shoulder. 

Aziraphale slid his cock into Crowley’s miraculously ready whole. The angel figured since God told him everything he did was according to her ineffable plan a few miracles here or there wouldn’t hurt. In fact this miracle did quite the opposite, both men saw stars as Aziraphale pounded inside his lover. The pair made love for what felt like years, but in reality was a little over two hours. Aziraphale decided that it was time for them both to finish when they were in their third position, Crowley on all fours happily bucking back onto him as he used his wings to help him push even deeper and harder inside the demon.

“Oh. My. God,” Crowley could barely breathe, although being a demon, he didn’t actually need to breath air he had grown so used to it over the last 6,000 years on earth.

“Yes, it was quite nice, wasn’t it?” Aziraphale smiled as he snapped his fingers and miracled the bed and them clean and into lovely matching silk pajamas.

“That was like nothing I have ever experienced,” Crowley leaned on his arm to look the angel in the face. “Were your wings out?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale blushed and averted his eyes. “I’m afraid I got rather carried away. Did I hurt you my dear?” He was almost in tears at the idea.

“Oh my angel not at all,” Crowley cupped his face in his hands cause the angel’s smile to return. “In the moment it was a feeling I don’t think I could accurately describe, a sweet combination of pleasure and pain all tied up with a lovely bow.”

Aziraphale pouted again, but Crowley continued on. 

“But now, you’ve miracled away any aches I had. Actually,” the demon leaned in close and whispered in the angel’s ear. “I wish you’d have left the ache, every time I sat for the next week I would remember this night.” 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale blushed, “I could never hurt you.”

“I know angel,” Crowley smiled and sat up. “I know my angel so well I am positive you are quite peckish right about now.”

“Actually,” Aziraphale smiled widely and perked up. “I could go for a nibble.”

“Alright angel,” Crowley placed a kiss on the top of his lover’s head as he stood up. “I have a few demonic miracles up my sleeves and right now there’s a lovely desert wine and your favorite cake from The Ritz sitting on your counter.”

“I love you Crowley,” Aziraphale smiled as the demon started out of the bedroom.

“I know angel,” Crowley smiled back. “I love you too, have since the garden.”

Aziraphale said a quick prayer thanking God for the divine wisdom she had imparted last night, and for Crowley, and all their lovely new friends. By the time he finished his prayers Crowley had returned with a tray of their treats.

“To us,” Crowley said as he handed Aziraphale his glass.

“To us,” Aziraphale response clinking their glasses together.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriaphale receives a very interesting letter from Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add to this fic so I wrote a bit more. It’s a super short chapter, even for me lol, but I might add more at some point.

_“_ Package for you sir,” the international express delivery man smiled when Aziraphale opened the door to his book shop.

“What’s this?” Aziraphale asked as he took the envelope.

“Not sure sir, I just deliver the packages. Sign here please,” he handed Aziraphale a clip board.

“Right,” the angel signed for the package. “Thank you, have a nice day.”

“You too sir,” the delivery man smiled as he turned back towards his truck.

Aziraphale put the closed sign up and headed back towards his back room, where Crowley was sprawled across his couch.

“I’ve received a package,” the angel said with a look of bewilderment across his face. “Who would send me a package?”

“Well open it angel and find out,” Crowley stated the obvious answer. The angel sat next to the demon and opened the envelope.

“It’s from Gabriel,” Aziraphale shuddered, perhaps the jig was up as they say in the movies.

“Well come on read it,” Crowley straighten up to listen carefully to his angel read.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and read the letter.

_ Aziraphale, _

_ I am writing this letter to apologize for the way we treated you. _

“That’s unlikely,” Crowley interrupted.

“Crowley please let me read before you interject.” Aziraphale huffed.

“Sorry love,” the demon draped an arm around the angel’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek gaining a blush.

_ God was not pleased with our actions. She ordered me to apologize to you, and let you know we won’t be bothering you again. Her plans are ineffable, even to archangels, and for me to presume to know them was hubris. _

_ God was particularly angry with the archangel Michael for cooperating with Hell. Michael has been sentenced to live on earth as a human until their body dies at which point God will decide if they can return to archangel duty or need further punishment. _

_ The almighty would like me to inform you that she cannot say how Satan and the rest of the legions of hell will react, or if they even know about you and Crowley. But, love is love and we will not interject on you and Crowley‘s relationship. My deepest apologies again, I hope the rest of your days on earth are joyous. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The archangel Gabriel _

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Aziraphale said when he finished reading.

“I told you already angel, it’s that bad,” Crowley chucked. “But I think it’s quite the opposite. I guess God wanted to reiterate what she told you the other night.”

“I suppose your right,” the angel smiled, and rested his head on the demon’s shoulder.

“You doubted it didn’t you!” Crowley put his hands to his face and gasped very dramatically. “Aziraphale, principality of the Eastern Gate doubted an interaction with the almighty.” Aziraphale started chuckling at Crowley’s dramatics so the demon flung himself in the angel’s lap.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chuckled and gently kissed the demon’s lips. “I did not doubt it. I was just surprised she made Gabriel apologize, and I mean Michael won’t last a week as a human.” The angel smiled a wicked grin at the image of the archangel Gabriel being scolded and told to apologize, and when he imagined Michael being sent to life on earth as a human he lost it completely and started to smile.

“I love your laugh Zira,” Crowley reached up and cupped his angel’s face.

“No one can make me laugh like you my dear.” Aziraphale smiled and composed himself. “Now what do you say to some lunch?”

“Sounds perfect darling,” Crowley sapped his fingers and the pair were sitting at their usual table at The Ritz.

  
  
  



End file.
